All For One And One For All
by MeetTheSharpies
Summary: Samus Aran's rival, Dark Samus and several other villains collaborate to defeat their enemies. They go with a risky plan ... breaking the fourth wall.


**I wrote this story a couple years ago, and I am going to be rebooting it. However, I am taking a different direction with it. Instead, it will be more of a parody/adventure instead, which will center around fourth wall breaking. Thank you for your cooperation.**

Dark Samus paced in the moving Space Pirate ship.

"What am I going to do?" He cried out.

"You got a message on your face-book sir" His Space Pirate Assistant, Carl, told him "Samus Aran wants to speak with you. Something about making peace.".

"Samus Aran wants Peace? Samus Aran? HAH! She's a thief! A liar!", Dark Samus yelled. "You know she can't be trusted! She probably wants to meet just so she can steal my metroids and phazon tanks the only phazon I have left after she destroyed the rest of it! _Mark my words, Samus Aran will rue the day she crossed me! I will not rest until I have rid the world of this pestilent traitor!"._

Carl knew he shouldn't have brought up the name of Samus Aran. It always made the boss so angry. He thought quickly. "I have an idea!" Carl said, "What if we gather lots of villains, who can all work together to destroy each others' Nemesis', including Samus Aran? I know that Dr. Doofinsmirtz, was telling me just the other day how he would give anything to be rid of Perry the Platypus. And Ridley, would link up with you in a second if it meant the end of Samus."

"Quiet! Let me think!"Dark Samus yelled.

Carl waited.

"I know!" Dark Samus said, "what if I gathered lots of villains who can destroy each others' Nemesis'"?

Carl sighed and shook his head. "Sure, Boss. That will work better than my idea, I'm sure."

Carl spent several minutes, making up a list of villains that might be willing to help them. When he was done, he printed out the list and handed it to Dark Samus.

Dark Samus read aloud, "Sheldon Plankton, Bowser , Dr. Neo Cortex, Ripto, Dr. Doofinsmirts, Ridley, Darth Vader ". He paused and said, "Dr. Doofinsmirts isn't really a villain, and Darth Vader's breathing creeps me out, but bring them up here anyway." He looked back to the list and continued reading, "Red Baron, Denzel Crocker, Meta Knight, Wario, and several others."

Dark Samus sits in silence for a few seconds, and then he laughs viciously. "They're all perfect. Bring them all."

Carl looked out the window of the ship and said, "Hey look! We've reached Ather. Thank goodness! I'm starving! Let's get some food.".

Dark Samus and Carl sat together at a table in the local Phazon-King Restaurant. They ordered two Galactite Burgers with everything, and two Super Phazon Shakes. They ate quietly, both deep in thought.

Dark Samus spoke suddenly, "Carl, I want you to contact all of the villains on our list immediately. The sooner we get rid of Samus Aran, the better."

**Three Days Later**

Dark Samus paced in the control room of his ship. Finally the day had come! It was time for the meeting of the villains. Dark Samus had been waiting, very impatiently, for this gathering. The villains would all be here any minute.

Dark Samus stopped pacing to look out the window, nodding in satisfaction as he watched Carl was push a sign into the ground that said "Dark Samus's Villain Meeting".

A buzz sounded over the intercom. Somebody was at the door. Dark Samus rushed from the control room, eager to greet the first arrival, and then groaned in frustration.

"Delivery for a Mr. Carl Kodak", said the smiling Ather Postal Service Delivery Man, "The order slip says it's a set of Lawn Gnomes." The man's voice trails off, obviously thinking that Dark Samus doesn't look like the Lawn Gnome type. "Um, is this order correct? Did you order Lawn Gnomes sir?"

"I didn't order any Lawn Gnomes you IDIOT," Dark Samus yelled. "Look around you! I don't even have a lawn! LAWN GNOMES?"

"Sorry!" The delivery man screamed

Dark Samus yelled out "CARL!"

Carl ran out as fast as he could and said "What?"

"Did you order lawn gnomes?" Dark Samus asked

"Yes" Carl replied "for the victory party!"

"Victory Party?" Dark Samus asked

"For when we win!" Carl cheered

The delivery man said "Pay up" He looked at the bill and handed it to Dark Samus

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?" He screamed and then said "I want a refund!"

"No Refunds" The delivery man said "It's against the rules at work" he then brought a box out of his ship and poured out the lawn gnomes next to the sign.

Dark Samus mumbled under his breath "Nerd" and handed him the cash. He left the lawn gnomes by the sign. When the delivery ship left, he went sit down but before he could sit, the intercom buzzed again. He walked over opened the door. It was indeed the villains.

"Please come in" he answered

Dark Samus groaned. Then they all walked in and sat directly at the table. They all started a conversation about the World Series of Poker game last Saturday.

Dark Samus calmed everybody down "Welcome to my ship" he paused "If you don't know about me, my name is Dark Samus."

"Hello Dark Samus" Everybody said

Dark Samus started the conversation "Now let's talk about our nemesis's" Dark Samus stood up and said "My nemesis, Samus Aran is a lying, stealing, pestilent traitor. She steals my beloved phazon and metroids." Dark Samus sat back down and sniffed "Dr. Blowhole?"

Suddenly another buzz rang other the intercom, when Dark Samus opened the door it was another delivery man.

"Hello, did you order hula skirts?" The delivery man glanced up and said "Is this correct?"

"NO! GET OUT" Dark Samus screamed and slammed the door.

Dark Samus noticed Darth Vader was missing "Has anybody seen Darth Vader?"

Dr. Doofinsmirts said "Well I was testing an invention and I shot Darth Vader out of the ship."Everybody glared at him, everybody was angry because he got rid of a villain; Dr. Doofinsmirts said "Anyway, Perry the Platypus always ruins my plans to take over the Tri-State area"

Dark Samus said "Why not the world?"

Dr. Doofinsmirts said "I don't know, I never got that far"

After everybody finished talking about their nemesis's, Dark Samus asked another question "Let's find a plan on how to destroy our nemesis's"

Plankton jumped on the table and said "I got a plan! What if we kidnap some of them, lure the rest here and then annihilate them all!" He laughed evilly.

Dark Samus said "I like it, but it seems like a plan b though, let's hear a few more plans.

Meanwhile on Samus Aran's ship, she walked on board ready to take a nap, but as soon as she took off her suit. An alert warning appeared on her ships computer saying "Unknown Activity". Samus opened the message and it read "We have found out Dark Samus has gathered a bunch of villains who are at a meeting right now. We saw a sign and a pile of lawn gnomes. Here is a link to the list (we hacked into his face-book to see who he got) /darksamus/message19234346, Signed the Galactic Federation" Samus clicked on the link and read down the list.

Samus said to herself "Looks like Dark Samus is up to no good again and he now collects lawn gnomes?" She noticed Ridley was on the list and said "Are you serious? He gathered Ridley? Oh boy, this is going to be way tougher than usual" She paused and then an idea hatched in her head "Why don't I gather their nemesis's to put a stop to it?"

Samus emailed everybody who might be some help in this situation for several minutes.

_Earth, Pacific Ocean, Bikini Bottom, 11:30 am_

In Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was checking his new email address he had just set up after winning a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Based Laptop.

All the sudden an email popped up on his screen. SpongeBob starts crying tears of joy as if he just had a son. So he opened it and it said

_**To: teamjellyfan1 from: saran1975 **_

_A Universal Emergency has appeared and one of you nemesis's (Sheldon Plankton) is involved in this scheme. Meet me at the York Family Restaurant on the Planet Yorkon. Hope to see you there._

_Samus Aran _

SpongeBob ran off to pack and tell his friends.

He first went Patrick's house and said "Want to come with me to York Family Restaurant?

"Sure!" Patrick replied and they ran to Squidward's.

Spongebob and Patrick repeatedly knocked on Squidward's door

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Squidward screamed out "I am trying to paint"

"Want to come to York with Patrick and me?"SpongeBob asked

"No" Squidward said

"Please?" SpongeBob asked again

"No" Squidward said again

They kept repeatedly doing that pattern then Patrick said something.

"There will be a famous artist there"

"Who?" Squidward asked

"Uhh" Patrick mumbled "Micheal Jackson?"

"He's dead you idiot" Squidward shot back in a angry tone

"Squidward Tentacles?" Patrick asked

Squidward slammed the door on them

"I guess he can't take it" SpongeBob mumbled as they walked away

When Squidward heard that, he packed as fast as he could and said "Let's Go!"

"Yay!" SpongeBob and Patrick cheered and they went to the Krusty Krab.

Mr. Krabs was counting his money when SpongeBob came over

"Hey! Were closed!" Mr. Krabs yelled before noticing it was just his employees and their friend. "Sorry."

"Hey Mr. Krabs, want to come to the York with me, Patrick and Squidward" SpongeBob asked

"What is the cause?" Mr. Krabs asked suspiciously

"Plankton has teamed up with several villains to destroy us" SpongeBob replied

"WHAT?" Mr. Krabs yelled "He must be out of his mind! Don't just sit there, get a move on!"

Mr. Krabs also grabbed a cooler of Krabby Patties on the way out

**How is it so far? **

**Thanks for reading the first chapter **


End file.
